Pirate Queen
by Dirk Luna Karma
Summary: Age had taken time from them, as the 10 soon realize that some of them will not live long enough to see the change that Vriska subconsciously wants. The trolls didn't play Sgrub, and they grew up. TW: Unpopular ships, mostly VriskKar
1. Chapter 1

The bar is full of highbloods, mostly indigo bloods that are over with their military duties for the day, with a few violet bloods in the back. The indigo bloods are enjoying themselves, and by that, it is them drinking and teasing the lower bloods that happen to be at the same place, as the same time. Silently, a female troll walks in. Her clothes are mostly black with a line pattern of crosses, in a cobalt color, crisscrossing across her outfit composed of a shirt, jacket, pants, and bright red boots that are hidden under her pants. She is also wearing a hat with a cobalt spiral pattern on it. Her long hat covers her face, but her longer hair is let out, dangling down to her knees. Two holes are punctured in her hat, showing that her right horn is like the left horn of a Virgo, but the left horn is like a fork that lost the middle point, leaving the two side ones.

This female troll walks over to the bartender, resting at the black counter that separates the two. The bartender gives a drink over to another customer before walking over to her.

"What would you like, miss?" the bartender asks, trying to look at the hidden face in front of him.

"Your strongest stuff," a venomous voice says behind the mostly black hat. The bartender gives her a weird look before walking off to get the most powerful alcohol known to Alternian trolls. After only a few seconds, an indigo blood walks over to her, grinning a terrible grin. He sits down next to her, putting his hand near hers.

"Hey there, looking for a good time?" the indigo blood asks, not knowing who he is talking too. Silence crosses over them, as people slowly turn to look at the two. After everyone turned to look at them, the cobalt blooded troll grabs the back of his head, smashing the indigo blood's face into the black, metallic counter-top.

Right in that second, nearly everyone breaks into fighting. All the indigo bloods begin to fight each other, with a few lower bloods tangled up in it. The indigo blood that got his face smashed into the counter first attempts to grab the female troll, but she jumps onto the counter and kicks him in the face. This goes on for a few minutes, with the cerulean blood not getting hurt at all.

"Attention!" a shout calls out, a deep, rich voice that sounds familiar to the female troll. All the indigo bloods stand in attention, being perfectly still and straight. The indigo blood that the cobalt blood kicked has blood all over his face and outfit now. She stays standing on the counter, not trusting the bloods that are supposed to be higher than her. "Go outside and run the colony 100 times. If anyone of you slacks off, then I will personally cull you," that familiar voice says, and all the indigo bloods run out.

The female troll attempts to get down, but a hand is held out to her. The palm is up to her, seeming to help her down. Around each of the fingers, at least two golden rings are around it. She looks up to see the face that goes along with the hand.

She first looked at the arm, noticing long sleeves along the arms. The cloth is a violet color, the same violet as most seadwellers' blood. The cerulean blood looks farther up the arm, noticing the hems and the joints of the clothing are golden. When she reached the neck, she noticed that this person, most likely a seadweller, is wearing a violet cape. She looks up to the face of this person, seeing the familiar square glasses of an old kismesistude. "You can get off the counter now," he says, the female troll seeing his iconic purple streak with his midnight black hair. Like a playful wiggler, she sits right on the counter, saying "Try me, Ampora."

He sighs and sits on the closest stool, resting an arm on the dark counter-top. "Why are you here?" she asks.

"I might say the same thing to you," he annoys her, knowing full well that she could try to kill him.

"Don't test me, Eridan," she hisses at him.  
"Head General Ampora if you don't mind," he plays with her more.

"Head General Ampora my ass, you're just a rich servant to the tyrant," she scoffs out at him. Eridan quickly looks behind him to three other violet bloods that are staring at them.

"Don't say that here, Vrisk," he says in a whisper.

"It's not "Vrisk" anymore, it's Darklight," the bartender walks up to them, handing a glass to Darklight.

"Let me guess, it's Vriska Spinneret Darklight," Eridan says as she drinks the harsh liquid inside the see-through glass. She nearly spits it out, surprised that the seadweller knows her full name.

"How do you know that?" Vriska asks, staring right into Eridan's violet eyes.

"You are a well-known pirate, even Her Imperial Condescension knows about you," he sneers at her, smiling, "But I got something for you." The seahorse pulls out a folded up a piece of paper and sets it on the counter.

"What's that?" Darklight asks, glaring razors at the paper.

"Kar's location," Ampora whispers. She's surprised and moves a hand to grab the paper. "I know that you used to really care for him, so here's a little gift from me."

"What are you planning, Ampora?" she asks now glaring at him.

"Nothing for you to know about," Eridan snaps at her, "Still the same as always, I see." He gets up and walks back to the other violet bloods, leaving Vriska alone. She quickly finishes her drink and picks up the note. Carefully and quietly, she slips out of the bar, having paid for her drink already. Vriska Spinneret Darklight hides her gorgeous face with her black and cobalt colored hat, walking off to her hidden spaceship.


	2. Chapter 2

Darklight sits at her desk, silence wrapped around her like a blanket. Her pirate ship sails through the open void. Her whole crew is hard at work, keeping everything moving smoothly for them. The invisibility shield they have around them keeps them hidden from all the imperial drone ships that are currently hunting them, as well as all the bounty hunters.

She sits in the growing silence of the captain's room, staring at a single picture. Within that picture holds twelve wigglers. All of them are smiling huge smiles, as a kind of rainbow is created amongst them. It starts with the lowest blood, a crimson burgundy, and travels up the hemospectrum to the highest blood, a dark fuchsia. Darklight spots herself fairly quickly, seeing her old youthful self again. A small cerulean tear falls from one eye, as she remembers each of her old friends.

Aradia Megido was nice enough, but Darklight recalls how she dies. It was a death that left that one really important person to her ruined and scared forever. Tavros Nitram was a sweet enough boy, and he was able to follow his dream of becoming a caval reaper. It wasn't really worth it though, for the highbloods have degraded him so much that he'd rather be dead.

Sollux Captor ended up just like his ancestor, the helmsman to Battleship Condescension. He really didn't have a good life after leaving Alternia. He was captured by some highblood, was sold into slavery, was tossed around from owner to owner in till Her Imperial Condescension stumbled across him. Now, he isn't living anymore, just a toll now, just another part of that ship.

Karkat Vantas and Nepeta Leijon both went into hiding right after they left Alternia. Darklight isn't quite sure where they went, but if that seadweller was saying the truth, then she will soon find out. Kanaya Maryam is actually hiding in a secret colony that The Baronness doesn't know about.

Terezi Pyrope was the one who actually created that colony, seeing the unjust that the troll law system has. Within that colony, there isn't a hemospectrum. No matter what color your blood is, you are seen equal to the trolls around you. If you don't see anyone equal to yourself, then you could be banished from that colony, depending on your actions. Darklight has been at that colony before, seeing how peaceful it is. It brings a sense of content to her, but she can't stay there, it isn't her place.

After a few seeps alone, Equius Zahhak found a lovely place hiding with Nepeta and Karkat. He couldn't really live without Nepeta, so he join them in their hiding. Gamzee became a subjugglator and became quite good at it too. He soon lost all interest in his friends, finding all of them lower than him.

As the readers could have guessed, Eridan Ampora is one of the most important generals in the Alternian army. No one really knows how he got there at such a young age, but he's there now and no one can bring him down, literally and metaphorically. Feferi Peixes is dead. When it came time to leave Alternia as adults, Her Imperial Tyrant tracked down the care-free, helpful, caring pisces and culled her on the spot. It was an unnecessary death in Darklight's eyes.

Spinneret takes the folded piece of paper that Eridan gave her and carefully unfolds it. Each fold line pushes apart the delicate paper as it grows 4x its size, returning to its original shape. She gazes down at the paper, her eyes scanning across the written words. At the end, her eyes widen in amazement and fear for where Karkat is hiding.


End file.
